


Pour les protéger

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Conservation, Gen, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Newt Scamander, Please save them, Protective Newt Scamander, Wildlife Conservation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: L'ignorance a détruit un nombre incommensurable de choses dans l'Histoire. A mon échelle, j'essaye de faire ployer les mentalités mais, surtout, j'essaye de les sauver. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ces animaux fantastiques.





	Pour les protéger

**Author's Note:**

> A l'origine, ce texte a été écrit pour le thème **Place** d'un défi du Forum Francophone de FanFiction.net pendant lequel il fallait écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème donné. Je le poste ici parce que je l'aime bien et parce qu'il expose un point de vue qui est aussi un peu le mien, puisque j'essaye moi aussi à mon échelle de lutter pour la préservation des espèces et, plus largement, celle de la Terre.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Aux yeux des autres sorciers, je passe pour un excentrique un peu trop obsédé par les créatures magiques. Toutefois, s'ils savaient ce que je fais réellement, ils ne comprendraient pas. Je le déplore, c'est à la fois consternant et malheureux. Consternant parce qu'il est ahurissant de voir à quel point une personne qui refuse de voir ou d'écouter peut rester sourde et aveugle à des évidences. Malheureux, parce que mon attitude ne devrait pas constituer une exception, mais bien une norme. Pour elles, mais aussi pour nous.

De quel droit les jugerions-nous indignes de notre monde ? Ou inutiles ? N'est-il pas évident que nous avons tous notre place en ce monde, tous autant que nous sommes ? Ainsi, comment pouvons-nous nous permettre de détourner le regard, alors que s'éteignent d'extraordinaires créatures telles que l'Occamy, le Hodag ou l'Éruptif ? Nous avons tendance à cataloguer les animaux suivant leur mode de vie… Le Nundu par exemple. Il est anthropophage. Pour moi, cela ne justifie pas que l'on se permette de le mettre à mort. Pourquoi sa vie vaudrait-elle moins que la nôtre ? Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question.

Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux. Je ne le _veux_ pas et je ne le _peux_ pas. J'aime ces créatures fantastiques pour leurs incroyables aptitudes, leur prodigieuse beauté et leurs comportements parfois cocasses, souvent surprenants.

Évidemment, l'ignorance mène à la peur et, lorsque l'Homme – qu'il soit sorcier ou non – a peur, il ne cherche que très rarement à comprendre pourquoi. Au contraire, il cherche à détruire l'origine de sa peur pour s'en libérer. Ainsi, l'Homme chasse sans relâche ces splendides animaux, jusqu'au bord de l'extinction, voire jusqu'à l'annihilation totale de l'espèce.

Comment pouvons-nous demeurer aveugle à leur beauté ? Avez-vous entendu parlé de l'Oiseau-Tonnerre ? Dans la culture amérindienne, c'est un animal mythique lié aux Esprits du Tonnerre. Il apparaît comme un nuage menaçant ou, pour ceux qui ont vraiment de la chance, tel qu'il est, à savoir un grand oiseau capable de déclencher des orages et de violentes tempêtes d'un simple battement d'ailes. C'est une créature magnifique, gracieuse et altière. Un animal craintif, aussi, duquel il faut mériter la confiance. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir la chance d'en voir un, mais un jour, j'ai surpris des trafiquants qui tentaient d'en monnayer un en Égypte. J'ai choisi de le recueillir afin de pouvoir le rendre à son environnement : les grandes plaines d'Amérique du Nord. Pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa place, là où il aurait toujours dû être et le seul endroit où il puisse tenir son rôle.

Mais en attendant, j'ai dû lui trouver un endroit sûr. A lui et à tous les autres.

Ils sont toujours avec moi, sous ma surveillance, sous ma responsabilité, sous ma protection. S'ils venaient à être découverts, ils risqueraient d'être abattus par le MACUSA et, si jamais ils se répandaient, de causer des dégâts malgré eux et d'engendrer la peur.

J'ai mis tout mon cœur et tout mon savoir dans leurs petits univers. Dans la malle, chacun a sa place, avec son milieu naturel. J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils s'y sentent bien, comme chez eux, de sorte à ce que leur comportement n'en soit pas affecté.

L'Oiseau-Tonnerre y parcourt de Grandes Plaines fantasmagoriques dans lesquelles il peut déclencher ses orages à sa guise. Le Nundu que j'ai capturé en Afrique de l'Est s'ébat dans une savane rocheuse, le Niffleur y trouve son compte quand il ne s'évade pas pour chaparder quelques bijoux… Je m'efforce de leur fournir tous les soins qu'ils requièrent afin qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Surtout Frank, « mon » Oiseau-Tonnerre, et même l'Obscurus. Cette chose terrifiante à l'origine dramatique et au comportement funeste. Le seul conservé au monde. Je ne suis pas encore certain du bien fondé de mon geste, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser disparaître… Cette… _chose_ n'a plus sa place dans notre monde, même dans la malle, elle est prisonnière d'une bulle, mais il me faut la préserver. En sa mémoire.

Dans ma valise, ils sont comme dans un autre monde, loin des dangers qu'affrontent les autres représentants de leur espèce, à la place qu'ils occuperaient s'ils étaient libres, même si celle-ci n'est qu'illusoire. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais c'est tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Pour l'instant. Car je ne peux pas les regarder s'éteindre sans tenter de les protéger.

Un jour, et je veux y croire, même le MACUSA se battra pour eux.


End file.
